pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/N FA Glaive Utility
I would mainbar PwK, you need all the party wide healing you can get in FA--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :So I don't know how to make the links to skills work, tried a few things. Just something I was running with friends for fun after losing a couple matches due to them having 4-6 spammy prot monks. I don't like Glaive all that much, but it's fun to combine with rending just before the turtle attack hits. Doh, knew I was forgetting something, put in PwK instead of whatever seems best to you. Bad soles 00:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Do turtles auto attack? if so, WoW would be a bad choice.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::They dont. Life 00:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not so sure about elite choice--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) As I said, I don't particularly love Glaive, but it does add decent damage, and there aren't many better choices. Maybe OoS for more energy management? but then recapping gets much more difficult,because you need 3-4 spirit rifts to do it. Bad soles 00:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Clamor of Souls + PwK maybe. 00:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Meh @clamor. from what I saw, caretakers charge or Offering of spirit. If your energy is fine, grenths balance? glaive is ok--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Clamor is meh, the damage is crappy. Same thing sort of with Caretakers, my energy was fine provided I wasn't both spam damaging and spam healing at same time. Grenths just isn't that useful, unless I'm misssing something. OoS would be fun for super spamability of stuff, maybe I will try that later. But glaive allows for an epic 1 second aoe spike on npcs solo, which can be funny, if not very useful.(don't forget reduced npc health in CMs) Bad soles 01:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::yea, I read greths balance page again, I miss-remembered the way grenths interacted with high hp targets, it would be bad. when I look again, ~530 dmg spike on the gate npcs is nice. I say stick with this, it can plow through the gates, not die, and help kill gunthaaaa--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) PwK sounds like a good idea, just not sure where I can jam it in. Bad soles 01:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :BwM would be better than pwk tbh. 60 ar frontliners still suck though--Relyk 02:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Testing any other ideas before it's moved? I tried out OoS, it really isn't as helpful. You don't usually need the energy provided you don't spam the crap out of every skill on the bar, and recapping sucks without glaive. Grasping was Kuurong also could be intresting for KD-y goodness, although an elite slot for shock minus exaustion makes me sad. Bad soles 23:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Spirit Siphon It now has good emanagement, just need to figure out where to stick it. My Soles Are 15:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Needs a vote wipe now, the energy gain from siphon makes it super strong. rend was only minorly useful before. My Soles Are 04:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Major Rune not really worth it for 1 energy and 30 dmg tbh, unless im missing something here TeMuDsChIn 15:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Low npc health in CMs, so the 30 extra damage makes the chain kill the npcs in 1 less cast, which is worth it. My Soles Are 15:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::didnt think of that so i guess you're right TeMuDsChIn 16:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::needs resilient weapon over wow, you should be with the turtle the whole time--Relyk 09:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actully, the blocking from WoW is important, as interupt spamming on the turtle can shut it down pretty easily. My Soles Are 14:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_Turtle_Attack_%28Competitive_Missions%29 "This skill takes multiple interrupts to actually interrupt it." --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 04:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Recuperation helps really well, keeps up minion armies in your team and heals your whole team with spirit range wide +3 health regen N/Rt?? Since there is no points in Spawning would this not be worth doing with a Necro for the Soul Raping ability? Do a 12 chan, 12 Res, 3+1 death (or 2+2 Death and 2 Soul reap.EquYnoX 13:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC)